1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation and design of electronic circuits, and more particularly, to the operation and design of voltage controlled oscillators.
2. Background
Current reuse voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) topologies may have superior power and phase noise performance when compared to other known VCO topologies. Therefore, it is very attractive to use a current reuse VCO topology in any RF transceiver where power consumption and phase noise is a concern. However, a current reuse VCO may not provide truly differential output signals. For example, a conventional current reuse VCO may be susceptible to common mode noise that can degrade the gain and/or phase symmetry of the differential output signals. This could be a problem in transceiver designs where the VCO output signals are assumed to be truly differential, but non-symmetric gain and/or phase characteristics contribute to I/O phase and/or gain mismatches.
Therefore, what is provided is a current reuse VCO having differential outputs with improved gain and/or phase symmetry.